deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Junko vs Light
Junko vs Light is a What If? Death Battle made by Birbddha featuring Junko Enoshima from the Danganronpa series and Light Yagami from the Death Note series Description Danganronpa vs Death Note in a battle of wits and intelligence. Both of these masterminds are pitted against each other to see which one can outplay the other! Will Light be able to put a stop to Junko's mad game or will he feel the despair? Prologue Wiz: Madness comes in many forms, and sometimes the deadliest of people can come from the most unassuming places. Boomstick: And if you're anything like these two, you can bring the world to its knees from the comfort of your own home! W: Junko Enoshima, the Despair-Crazed Mastermind of Danganronpa's Killing Games. BS: And Light Yagami, the Wielder of the Infamous Death Note. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Junko Enoshima W: Of all the schools in Japan, none are more elite than Hope's Peak Academy. BS: Now, I know what you're thinking, but this place is not filled with boring lectures. W: Hope's Peak was created to find and teach the best of the best. Only those with extreme talents, known as Ultimates could get in. BS: They've got fanfic writers, chefs, mechanics, ooooh even a weapons smith! W: But nothing could prepare Hope's Peak for the day Junko Enoshima was accepted. Junko: "Alright, hold on to your butts, people, cause Junko Enoshima is ready for her epic entrance!" BS: Oh come on, what's the worst thing that could happen? What is she, the Ultimate Valley Girl? W: Actually no. While she was accepted as the Ultimate Fashonista, BS: Lame! W: Junko's true talent is as the Ultimate Analyst. BS: So, what? Does she inspect people's.... W: No! You see, Junko is able to perceive her surroundings and events at superhuman levels. BS: Oh, so she can see faster? W: I hate you. BS: Anyway, turns out being able to look at everything in an instant gets pretty boring, so Junko had to find a way to give her life meaning. W: Unfortunately, her coping mechanism happened to be despair. BS: Junko's one crazy chick, once she got into Hope's Peak, she basically turned the entire place upside down. W: She managed to uncover the Kamakura project, an experiment to see if talent could be artificially given to a human. BS: Turns out it could, and the result is this emotionless kid with crazy hair. Think I saw him at a Hot Topic once. W: Using the reborn Izuru Kamakura, Junko proceeded to begin the killing games. BS: It's like the Hunger Games but better. W: Junko was not only able to trap members of Hope's Peak's student council in a single building, but was somehow able to find specific and personal information about each person. BS: It wasn't long until they all went crazy and started killing each other. Took about like a minute, actually. Jesus! W: But Junko wasn't done there. This began a slippery slope leading to what became known as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. BS: The what? W: Most just call it The Tragedy. BS: That's better. Anyway, this tragedy was more or less the end of the world. W: It was described as war for the sake of war, and spearheading it were the Ultimate Despairs, normal Ultimates corrupted by a specially made video designed to brainwash any who watch it. BS: There's also a version that causes you to commit suicide. Don't wanna bring that shit on movie night! W: There's also the Monokumas, small robotic bears designed more or less for causing chaos and being an extension of Junko's will. BS: Aww, he's so cuddly. I want one! W: A single Monokuma can tear open steel doors with ease and bat hundreds of incoming baseballs at once. BS: I. Want. One. W: Using these Monokumas, Junko was able to conduct a much slower, yet more planned out killing game, one where being found guilty of murder would end in an execution. BS: And Junko's more than equipped to deal with this. She's outsmarted people like Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami, Had several backup plans in case she died, was able to beat the shit out of the Ultimate Boxer, survived almost every execution for the first killing game, and an exact AI copy of her was able to predict what someone was going to say before they even said it! W: But Junko is not without faults. She usually depends on someone's inability to cope with despair and if that doesn't happen, she'll likely try to get herself to succumb to despair herself. BS: She'll intentionally leave faults in her plans just to see what will happen, like that time she killed her own sister who she had disguised as her and originally planned to work with. Oh yeah, did I also mention she's fucking insane?! W: Even with all these faults, Junko still essentially caused the end of the world and is more than deserving of the title 'Ultimate Despair!' Junko: "Despair is what even you cannot predict. Only despair's unpredictability will save you from a boring future!" Light Yagami Interlude Pre-fight Fight Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Birbddha Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:"Students" Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles